A Great Loss
by amber.verble.1
Summary: Edward and Bella are going in tough times with all the family in the story


Twilightem = emmett b = bella ch = charlie ed = edward c = carisle e = esma a = alice j = jasper r = rosealie m = mike rn = renna jb = jacob bb = billy am = Amber er = Erika v = Valirie b = Brittany

CHAPTER 1 A Great Loss Bella pov i hate my life when i go to school mike beats me but no one knows but i come home to asome family my dad charlie and my older brother emmett my big teddy bear and my sick mom i feel so weriod when i am around other the new kids the cullens of course my brother just has to have a crosh on my best friend Rosile Cullen she is really pretty i will say that but it was weriod she was gone for a month and came back with gold eyes eyes and cold skin carlisle adopted her. When she came back she looked at me like a peice of meat.

Em;hey sis how was school B;good i all most got hit with a volleyball today but i did trip ands you heard over the speckers BELLA DOWN BELLA DOWN em;so today was a normal day b;yeah ch;hey honey carlisle said that they had a bella down today are you okay b;yes dad i am fine em; i made cookies b;when did you come the backer of the family em;come on they are fuge cookies b;you twisit my asms oh my god these are so god! (chocking in the back round)is that mom?  
rn;bella were are you

b;mom i am right here

rn;honey mom

b;what

rn;alan pick your towl belot up some one is going to trip over it

b;mom alan has been dead for 13 years rn;no he is not he is standing right thereand so is lucky she is wagging her tail and trying to lick me (that is what she said with her last dieing breath)

the next day

b;mom (bella thought)i waked in to me mom lieing on the floor and ch and em standing over her dead body

em;i wake and made breakfest like normal and i was bring her breakfest and i found her like this

b;oh my god do you know why she died

em\ch;no ch;but carlisle is coming to take her they are going to do a byopsy on her to see how she died

CHAPTER 2 Wet Dog

i was thinking oh my gosh what if Rose told edward that i like him. i like edward since he moved here he was very smart, handsome,and he hated mike we were ment to be together it was weriod i have a feeling that he is watching me in my sleep i was day dreaming when i heard that lovely voice of his and was the main doctor in was very sweet and he sister Alice is really nice and Jasper always looke like he in pain and they are all cold and have gold eyes some times black. When Carlisle came over to me and said

c;i am so sorry have you meet my son Edward i think you go to school together

ed;hi bella i am so sorry about your mom are you okay b;yeah i am okay(when he looked at i shock i feel weriod) what is wrong

ed;nothing (he wisperd to carlisle i can't read)  
(carlisle's thoughts)what that is not right we will deal with that later bring Jasper over and we will deal with that later right now we have to deal her mother she is so depreased

c;do you know the rest of my family b;(holding back tearse) y...yes but not or wife

c;her name is esma do you mind if they come over charlie

ch;no that is fine with me carlisle and edward left and i was talking with my dad

ch;hey honey you do not have to go to school inside i had a releaf that i did not have to go to school

em;hey

ch;were where you do you think you can respect meal times

em;i was at carlisle's house

ch;what were you doing there

em;i was talking to esma she is a thearpest

ch;oh are you okay

em;yeah i feel better charlie was sitting at the phone waitingfor a call (ringing in the backround)  
ch;hello what happend the person over the phone

C;she dead of cancer ch;oh my gosh (holding back tearse)it started at a wound and spread to the rest of her body (knocking in the backround)  
em;i got it

em;hey jasper

j;h..hello em;come on in

j\a;thank you (rose walks in)  
em;hhe...hello rose

r;hey emmett (carlisle and esma walk in as well)  
e;hi bella i am sorry for your lose have you meet the whole family i am esme you have meet the kids right

b;yes and thank you esma was peaceful i felt comfortable and she calm the whole time it is easier to talk to someone that is not family i felt so comfortable that i told her about mike the whole time edward was looking at me i felt safe when my phone rang

b;chello

jb;hey bella i heard about your mom see jacob i always had a crush on

b;emmett

jb;yes hey today do you want to help me with building some bikes b;sure you so know me jacob every time i said jacob edward flentched it was weriod jacob was always warm it was weriod but i had a crush on edward but i know jacob better we would make mud pies together when we were kids but i have a weriod felling with edward and with jacob it fells like we were ment to be together

jb;that or i can come over there my dad is coming any was

b;baseball steak and cobler

jb;yep we are here b;good i missed you :)  
e;well we can do this another day

b;thank you so much (i got up and hugged her)  
(knocking at the door)  
b;JACOB

jb;BELLA

b;JACOB

jb;BELLA

em;EMMETT

ch;shut up emmett jacob came and gave me a big hug and edward made this weriod stink face when jacob came alice came running down the stairs and said

a;what smells like wet dog then jacob gave alice a dirty look and edward started laughing and alice said

a;hahaha

b;well jacob when did you get a tattoo and why did you not answer your phone when i call

bb;hey there stranger

b;hi there need help in

bb;nope i got it

b;okay

ch;hey there old geser

bb;hey i would not want to talk there

em;okay well i am going to go for a hike

ch;okay be careful

em;i will after jacob came the cullens left.i got a call that emmett got malied by a bear we went to the hospitale with the black's

jb;hey buddy how are you doing

em;okay i hurt alot were is bella

jb;she is on her way she could not stand to see you like this so she left (the O2 scaner drops straight he has no heartbeat carlisle walks in)

c;what happend

jb;nothing he was asking for bella and i said she was on her way and (jacob sniffs the air)  
c;what is it

jb;you are a blood sucker can't you smell the blood

c;no i am amune to it why

jb;he is losing to much blood c;help me flip him over (they flip emmett over and he bleed to death)  
c;nice job hound dog

jb;you are a blood hound your self

c;ha ha ha ha you are going to have to leave

jb;okay

CHAPTER 3 Sparlkes Emmetts point of life

i woke up in the most pain i have ever felt and everything went cold after that bella came in the room and started crying because i was like the cullens and i was just like the cullens i want to eat but not food it was weriod the way i wanted blood then i peiced things together that i am a

em;vampier

b;what

em;i am a vampier

b;no you can't be

em;think of it i am cold,my eyes are like a mood ring,i sparkle,and i can run fast

b;you sparkle please

em;watch (he got out of bed and jumped off the bed and went to the window and stuck his arm out and said)see watch i can run fast watch(and

before he could bella said)

b;okay i belive you don't please (carlisle walks in)

em;hey dad

b;dad

c;you did not tell her yet

em;i was about but then you walked in

r;oh emmett (he ran out with his butt out cause they did not butten it down all the way)

b;o god

c;we are moving to a town called sporks and id we can get the house i want we can go to a town named forks i have to ask a ? i would like to adopt

you can i i am adopting emmett and i know you are close so i don't want you to lose him and your dad is missing

b;sure i need to get out of this hell hole

c;ehhhh

b;oh yeah hell

c;ehhhh

b;sorry

c;it is fine do you want to go to a baseball game with my family i mean our family but we have a wedding to plane

b;WHAT WHO'S

c;your brothers and roses

b;what you are just pulling my leg

r;i can't what for the big day

em;i can't wait kitty

r;me neither monkey man

CHAPTER 4

b;WHAT NO SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND

em;we were dating behind charlies back fyi edward likes you he is just to chicken to ask you

b;(laughing under her breath)

em;what

b;i..see dead people ha ha ha ha em;ha ha ha (emmett acting like a ghost)BOO BOO

b;you know how to make me laugh :P em;years of practice b;shut up b;so when were you going to tell me

em;when you were not going to get mad

r;hey come on i was like family as it is now i am going to be b;shut up i hate you i ran out of the room b;mike can you come here

em;Esma told me so now i am going to kill him b;dont we just need to move away from her i was going to do the same to him as he did to me that was all

em;okay well i can i am stronger now than i was before

Chapter 5 Facing the fact Bella pov.  
I was so depressed that Edward lefted it up i was happy with him until I woke in his bed and he was down stairs getting breakfast when i heard him come up the stairs I got dressed and jumped out the window i fell and got pain in my leg I woke up in Carlisles office with a cast on my leg I could here voices saying things that i could not amagin

c;EDWARD e;y..es c;you got her +

e;well c;when did this happen the babies look like they are 2 months

e;B..A...B..IES BABBIES (crash)  
I started to get pain and i cryied out in pain

c;BELLA

b;HELPP

c;I AM TRYING...ESMA

em;CARLISLE WHAT IS GOING ON c;you are going to be a uncle

em;WHAT DO YOU MEAN

b;JUST SHUT UP AND HELP ME (crack)  
c;Bella calm down it is just the babies kicking they broke your ribs from the looks of it they broke 7 ribs nd you are going to be on bed rest

b;NO i am not going on bed rest you can rethink that c;YES YOU ARE now is not the to argue now stop moving

b;i am not that is my belly doing that


End file.
